fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Warrior of Wishes
Kirby: Warrior of Wishes is an RPG game for the 3DS. The game is the first official Kirby game that is a RPG. Blecki Hearts made the game, but the development mysteriously stopped before the project was taken over by Dreams Corp. Story/Chapters The story is divided into 10 Kirby chapters, 10 Dedede chapters, 10 Metaknight chapters and 3 Final Chapters, each one with their individual partners. Prologue Before anything existed, there was one thing, that thing was called "Dream Orb" it slowly started growing and evolving more and more until creating what is now known as the "Dream Universe" which is where Kirby lives, now the Dream Orb is hidden and protected in the core of Pop Star, waiting for someone to grab it....or should i say.....steal' '''it.'' Chapter 1 Kirby, King Dedede and Bandana Dee are doing their usual stuff, chasing each other around that is, until they are interrupted by Metaknight, who tries to separate them, but fails, then they all see a giant storm forming and decide to get close, then they see Marx, with a black cape, a mossy hat and glowing green eyes, he holds up the Dream Orb, which he evidently stole, as no one would give the Dream Orb to such a freak, no one could even be able to grab it in the first place, Kirby and friends react, and try to stop him, but Marx attacks them and sends them flying off, except Kirby, who charges at Marx once more, but ends up breaking the Dream Orb in pieces, most of them go flying off into space, but one of them lands on the nostalgic Ice Cream Island, Kirby starts his adventure to find it, after going through Green Greens and Ice Cream Island and fighting off the first boss, Paint Roller, Kirby touches the Dream Orb which gives him a bit of knowledge about the Dream Orb, and he sees that some of the other pieces landed in other planets, this is where the real adventure begins. Chapter 2 Kirby goes back to a town called "Starstone Town", in which they start searching for a famous inventor that lives there, called "Professor Proffesion", then they see how he gets captured by strange monsters, they fight with them and notice how they have the same necklace as Marx, they tell the inventor that they need something to go to outer space, he says that he has a rocketship, but the last part was stolen by the same monsters, who fled to Green Greens, Kirby and the gang go back there and see how the monsters are "infecting" the wildlife and turning them into mindless monsters, then they see how they infect Whispy Woods, his wood then becomes black and infected and his leaves become rotten, as well as his fruit, and you have to fight him, after defeating him, they try to chase the monsters down, but they dissappear, however, they drop the last part of the rocketship, which Kirby and the gang give to Prof. Proffesion, which completes the rocketship. Chapter 3 Kirby enters the rocketship and blast off into space, Kirby tries to control the rocketship but fails and he almost crashes into Shiver Star, but luckily he doesn't, then the famous inventor tells them through the rocketship's phone that Shiver Star is where the first piece is, but first he needs to find supplies to make a shelter, when he finds out that the same monsters from before are also there and have infected most of the machines, once he gets the supplies, Infected HR-H comes out of the factory in it's HR-E Form, where he starts flying through the air scouting the city, Kirby then sneaks into the factory, where he finds one of the Dream Orb's pieces, before HR-E comes back and steals it before flying off into the city again, Kirby then tries to chase him and in the way he finds an Ice Dragon with the name of "Bree", she tells him that she was once a creature that lived happily in Shiver Star, but wheneveryone left the planet she was ofrgotten, Kirby manages to cheer her up, and she asks him if she can follow him until he leaves Shiver Star, Kirby says yes, and then she follows him and helps him fight Infected HR-H, after collecting the Dream Orb's piece Kirby asks Bree if she wants to help him out in his adventure, Bree says yes and they leave Shiver Star. Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Gameplay Outside of Battle Like any other RPG, the character can roam about an interact with objects, talk to NPCs, solve puzzles, and obtain items. Some characters or partners can do certain things to affect something or go to new areas. Battling The game is a turn based RPG. Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede each have different moves. The game also has stats; the higher the character's stats are, they more effective they are when facing tough enemies. When you defeat all the enemies, you earn Star Points aka Experience Points, these points allow to level up, boosting the characters' stats. Enemies can even drop items when defeated, but they'll make sure they don't get defeated in the first place, when it's an enemy's turn, you can dodge or, if you're playing as Kirby, inhale his attacks (depending on what he does), if you suck them you can either spit them back at the enemy or if it's special you can swallow it and gain it's Copy Ability which will change your attacks, of course you can just drop the Copy Ability at any time, the other characters can't inhale attacks, but they can upgrade their weapons to gain new attacks. If you don't want to battle, you can simply press the "Run Option", although this option will be remplaced by an option saying "Tough it out!" in boss fights and special fights, if you press it, nothing will happen, of course the faster the enemies are, the lower your chances of running away. Battle Options *Attack *Block *Special *Items *Run *Tough it out! (only in boss fights or special enemies) Characters Main Playable Characters Kirby's Helpers Other Helpers Worlds and Areas Bosses TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Role-Playing Games